[unreadable] The overall goal of this Phase I proposal is to determine the resiliency of platelets during the stabilization process to co-accumulate secondary compounds to enhance their wound healing attributes. This work is based on the extensive documentation of pooled secretion of growth factors from platelets for healing properties and the licensing of stabilization technology for freeze-drying trehalose-loaded platelets that results in 90% recovery following rehydration with normal response to physiological agonists. By exploiting these natural properties of dry stabilized platelets with enhanced product delivery attributes and their incorporation in wound matrices and materials (hydrogels, wound bandage materials), we intend to create a dramatically improved wound healing product for the patients suffering from chronic, ulceric wounds. A range of secondary compounds, from peptides to inert polymers, and loading methodologies, from endocytotic to peptide-mediated, will be evaluated for their applicability for pre-freeze drying loading. Phase II of the project will advance the most promising loading methodologies with the leading Ioadable secondary wound healing compounds for subsequent characterization in wound bandage materials by in vitro and in vivo animal wound healing models. [unreadable] [unreadable]